


A most amazing guy am I!

by PranksterPeeves



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Schmoop, low-key Loki feels, this cartoon was my childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PranksterPeeves/pseuds/PranksterPeeves
Summary: In which Tony enlightens Loki to the joy of cartoons by making him watch Mickey and the Beanstalk, Loki relates a little too hard to the antagonist, and Tony tries not to pinch his cheek.





	A most amazing guy am I!

“And _why_ does that duck think it’s such a bad thing the cricket is mourning the giant?” Loki demanded as the credits rolled, cartoon steam practically coming from his ears. 

Tony stared at him, fuming at the words of Professor Ludwig Von Drake, face reddening in indignation. The _hilarity_ of Loki’s serious reaction to a cartoon hit him, too much to bear, and a gale of laughter overtook him. Loki stared at him like he’d gone insane. 

“Really! The giant was not a cruel individual! Perhaps a little stupid, but not _cruel!_ “

“He _survived,_ Loki, you saw!” Tony told Loki through his giggles. 

Loki harrumphed. "That does not mean he was not inhumanely treated!"

Tony snickered again, but Loki was so grave about a duck wearing a red coat, he might as well have been from Christmas’ future. “You — why are you so _serious?_ This is a kid’s show!”  
“Quite a thing to show to children, the murder of an innocent creature!” Loki burst, shaking his head and _glaring_ at Tony as though he should have feared _daring_ to insult his emotions, “That being did not need to _die!_ I can think of several ways that the harp could have been stolen without —" Tony guffawed at Loki giving _Mickey_ _Mouse_ constructive criticism on stealth. Loki flushed. "— stop _laughing!_ ”

“It’s just a _cartoon,_ for god’s sake, Loki!” Tony burst, wrapping an arm around Loki and shaking his head at his partner's ridiculous reaction, “They’re all ridiculous! Have you seen _Tom and Jerry_?” He grinned. " _Spongebob_? _Kim Possible_?"

“Usually the villains in these inane shows you force me to watch are not genuinely friendly individuals!” Loki protested, scowling even as he leaned into Tony’s touch.

"Mrs. Puff —"

"Will you _be quiet_ about your obsessive love of that obnoxious cartoon?" Loki snapped, sounding so annoyed that Tony's mouth shut with a click. Loki shifted closer, to his confusion, and seemed to slump, burrowing his head into Tony's shoulder. His cheeks were red, and Tony couldn't help a soft smile at his embarrassment. Loki wasn't often embarrassed. 

When Loki spoke again, his voice was somewhat self-deprecating. “Just because that being was large and dangerous did not mean that he deserved to _die._ ”  
Tony suddenly realized exactly what this was about, and his laughter died in his throat. _Should have realized he wouldn't like it._ He squeezed Loki tighter, hand around his waist, and leaned against his shoulder. “People do a lot of things when they’re starving,” he tried, hugging his shapeshifting giant closer, “Did you see what Donald Duck was going to do to that _cow?_ ”

Loki let out an unamused snort. “So the cow is more human than the giant, is she?” he asked dryly. He seemed to realize now that he was taking a children’s show far too seriously, but Tony understood now why he'd gotten all flustered. He gave a small smile.

“I suppose she is to a band of _animals_ ,” Tony responded softly, and Loki stiffened, then leaned closer. He curled into Tony like a friendly cat and Tony pecked him on his head, shaking his head and smiling. Loki was _unreasonably_ adorable when he was getting offended at children’s shows. Warmth filled him as they huddled together, Netflix automatically starting to play the next cartoon. 

“For the record, I think that you’re a most amazing guy, Loki,” he told Loki happily, grinning like a lunatic as he did so and unable to completely keep the reemerging laugh out of his voice.

“Stop thinking it’s so _funny_ ,” Loki grumbled, but Tony could feel his grin in his chest.

“I know you can turn into a fly, but how about a bunny with long pink ears?”

Loki smacked him and laughed carelessly, shrugging his burden. “Keep talking and _you_ will have the long pink ears, Anthony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten in the habit of watching Mickey and the Beanstalk whenever I have company over and can't think of anything else on Netflix to watch. My sister is getting dead tired of the habit. My family is so sick of Mickey and the Beanstalk. I am no longer allowed to pick what to watch when company is over.  
> But, anyway, Mickey and the Beanstalk was a significant part of my childhood, along with (primarily) Treasure Planet, Betty Boop Cinderella, The Aristocats, and Aladdin. And all the Disney sequels. Say what you will, but Kronk's New Groove was pretty funny. God, I miss traditional hand-drawn animation. The new stuff is great, and really inclusive, but... all the Disney Princess faces look the same and it's not fair to do only 3D animation and ruin the market for traditional. Not to mention how hand-drawn animation just... relaxes my soul.  
> Anyway, after watching this again so often, I couldn't help but recall my favorite shapeshifting giant. Also, my favorite couple. Then this was born. So... I'm posting it. I hope I'm not the only one who knows this cartoon on this site. It's really great. If you haven't seen it, watch it. I have a whole list of cartoons you need to watch, oh person who has not seen Mickey and the Beanstalk but for some reason still clicked on this fic. From Treasure Planet to Mickey's Trailer.  
> Oh, no. Now I'm imagining Loki and Tony watching Mickey's Trailer. And Treasure Planet. Oh my god. I might have to make more chapters. >.<  
> Anyway, rants about Disney cartoons aside, thank you for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are amazing if you want to leave any, and don't hesitate to ask me to start rambling about Disney cartoons because I /will/ ramble.


End file.
